


Begging

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Severus knows how to make Draco beg.





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's first birthday

Draco can taste the come in his mouth, but it must be hours, hours Severus has spent driving him mad, kissing and licking, touching and pinching, fucking him with his tongue, opening him up before being fucked.

Draco is so close, right on the edge, but like countless of times before, magic tightened around his cock and balls. He lets out a pitiful sob. "Severus… please."

Severus's mouth crashes over his, then the magic bindings snapped, and they are coming together, leaving them both sweaty and breathless.

"I told you I'd make you beg," Severus said smugly.


End file.
